


The Things That Really Matter

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!Destiel, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Croatoan Virus (Supernatural), Dean eavesdrops, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s05e04 The End, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, endverse!destiel - Freeform, episode rewrite, established endverse castiel/endverse dean, mention of a bong, mention of sex happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: When Dean is zapped forward to 2014, he learns an important lesson, but its not the one Zachariah wanted him to learn.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	The Things That Really Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Years ago I wrote a 2014!Destiel fic, and since then I've wanted to write another one. Recently, I've been thinking about it a lot, and last night I decided to write it, of course it turned out nothing like I had originally planned. I basically rewrote the whole episode of 4x5 The End taking pieces I wanted and changing the rest. So prepare yourself for some Destiel hurt/comfort feels cause apparently that's all I can write for 2014!Destiel.
> 
> If you enjoy it let me know...much love xox

From the moment Dean had awoken in that filthy, abandoned motel room, he knew it was going to be a long, strange day. What he didn't know, was that it was also going to be an enlightening day, although not for the reasons that Zachariah wanted.

After being almost eaten by 'croates' and shot at by the military, Dean was informed by Zachariah, who appeared in the car he'd jumpstarted, that he was not dreaming and that this was reality five years in the future. He was still trying to wrap his head around the situation as he drove to Bobby's house. There though he found an upturned wheelchair and more questions. Bobby's journal provided only one answer; Camp Chitaqua.

Driving wasn't an issue for Dean, he loved to drive, had been driving since he could see over the steering wheel, no, what was getting to the hunter was not knowing. Not knowing who was alive or how many people were even left, and what about Sam? The last thing Dean had told him was that they were better off apart. He didn't really believe that, but he thought he was doing the right thing for both of them, he had to be the big brother and make the tough calls.

When Dean arrived at Camp Chitaqua, he ditched the car a little back and walked up to the fence surrounding the place. What he saw through the chicken wire made his heart break and his stomach clench. There sat Baby in a grave of overgrown grass and weeds that were slowly taking over the car that he had looked after for his entire life. He snuck into the compound and crept over to his beautiful wreck of a car, there was no way he would ever let this happen to Baby. Looking inside, Dean wanted to cry but he had to remember that this wasn't his reality…yet.

And then everything went black.

When Dean awoke next he had a headache and was handcuffed to a metal ladder, and there was a double of himself sitting on a chair in front of him with a large gun, "What the hell?"

"I should be asking that question, don't you think?" the other Dean stated as he pointed the gun at Dean, his face serious, "in fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself?" Dean tried with a hint of humour.

Other Dean was not amused, "Very funny."

Dean watched his counterpart load the gun, "Look man, I'm not shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, I know, I did the drill while you were out," he didn't look impressed, "silver, salt, holy water. Nothing. But you do know what was funny…is that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter and switchblade that I carry. You wanna explain that? Oh, and the resemblance while you're at it?"

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, "Zachariah," he answered, as if that explained everything

The other Dean rose from his chair and somehow looked even more pissed and stern than he had five seconds ago as he stared down Dean, "Come again?"

"I'm you from the tail end of two thousand and nine," Dean explained further, "Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him," other Dean demanded immediately.

"I don't know," Dean answered with a shrug; as if he knew where angels went and what they did with their time.

The other Dean looked at him incredulously, "Oh, you don't know."

"No, I don't know," he was not enjoying this one little bit, "look, I just want to get back to my own frigging year, okay?"

Other Dean was obviously done with this shit too, he rubbed a hand over his face and knelt down in front of Dean, "Okay, if you're me, then tell me something only I would know…"

Dean looked away for a moment with a breath of a chuckle, licked his dry lips and stared straight back into his 2014 self's eyes, it took him a moment but then he thought of the perfect thing; "Rhonda Hurley," he stated as the other's eyes scrutinized him, "we were, uh, nineteen…she made us try on her panties…they were pink and satiny and you know what?" he had never said this aloud before, "we kind of liked it."

The other Dean glanced away and nodded, "Touché."

Dean gave him a 'told ya so' look and almost expected to be welcomed, but then it was right back to business. He was asked more about Zachariah and then Dean asked about the croatoan virus and what had happened, and more importantly, where was Sam? The other Dean gave him the short and nasty version, and Dean came to the realization that if this future happened, he had already had the last conversation he would ever have with his brother. He had to get home and change that, immediately.

After that his 2014 version took off on an 'errand' (whatever that meant) and left Dean there handcuffed to the ladder. What a dick, he thought as he began scratching a nail out of the floorboard.

Once outside what turned out to be a cabin, Dean ran into Chuck who expected him to know things that he obviously didn't know because he wasn't the Dean that he thought he was. Then some attractive chick, uh, Risa, attacked him because he had apparently stayed the night in Jane's cabin, which Chuck confirmed.

Finally, he ditched them both and found his way to Castiel's cabin, surely the angel would be able to help him get out of here. As he approached the door he could hear Castiel talking some nonsense in a soothing voice. Dean was distracted by the awful hippy décor until he heard the word 'orgy.' His head snapped back to Castiel who was sitting cross legged on the floor with four attractive women.

The women left through the door Dean had entered, he was confused to say the least, but that increased tenfold when Cas stood up, stretched and then closed the few steps between them and kissed him solidly on the lips. Castiel's hands tugged at Dean's hips, pulling them closer together and Dean let it happen for a moment until his brain caught up and he pushed Cas back.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean's eyes were wide as he tried to process the fact that Cas had just kissed him.

Castiel frowned and rolled his eyes, but Dean caught the hint of sadness in them before he turned away, "I thought maybe you were here to join the orgy, its been a while, but I guess I was wrong, what do you need?"

Dean felt like that wasn't the whole truth, but that was between Cas and his counterpart, "Cas, we gotta talk…"

Castiel turned back toward Dean as he spoke, "What abo-whoa, I apologise, I didn't notice when you walked in."

"What?" Dean was having trouble keeping up, what, with the orgies and the kissing Cas, which if he was truly honest he kind of enjoyed.

"You are not you. Not now you anyway. What year are you from?" Cas squinted at him.

"No. Yes! Exactly, two thousand and nine…"

"Who did this? Was it Zachariah?"

"Yes! So, if you could just strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar, that'd be great."

Castiel laughed, but it was bitter and angry, "I'd love to just strap on my wings and take you home Dean, but there's a little problem with that; I'm human now."

Dean wanted to ask the 'how' and 'when' Castiel had become human but he was cut off by the sound of cars driving in and they both went to the doorway of Cas' cabin. Dean saw his 2014 self exit one the cars followed by three other men, one of which the other Dean shot straight in the back of the head. Dean was shaken by his cold bloodedness and by the lack of response from the other two men and Cas.

The other Dean spoke briefly to the two men still standing and then headed for his cabin with a duffle bag. Dean and Castiel followed him to the door and Cas told him, "Wait here a moment," before going inside.

So Dean waited on the other side of the cabin door as minutes passed and then he heard Castiel's distressed voice, "I'm still your husband Dean, I still love you despite everything, I have sacrificed everything. Why-" he was cut off by the 2014 Dean.

"I don't have time for this Cas."

"You never have time for me anymore, you use me and then toss me aside just like every woman who will go to bed with you. I don't know who you are anymore Dean."

On that note, the door flung open almost hitting Dean as Castiel stormed out, "Cas! _Fuck_!" other Dean called after him and then rubbed his eyes looking weary. That's when he noticed Dean, who was staring at him open mouthed, "What?" and motioned for him to come inside.

"You…and Cas…are married?" Dean was in total disbelief, he was a closeted bisexual, so closeted that he would only admit it to himself on his most honest days.

"Yeah," other Dean sighed and poured himself a large drink of something amber coloured, probably whiskey, and drained the glass in one go, and then repeated the action before going to sit in his chair, "it's a long story, but of course like everything, I fucked it up and Cas…Cas lost everything. I-I felt so guilty, I couldn't even look him in the eyes man, we fell apart. I tried to stay away so it would hurt him less…but...but…fuck," he covered his face with hands and took a deep breath.

Dean was still processing the fact that he and Cas got hitched. That explained why Cas had kissed him at least, "Maybe you should talk to him…" Dean suggested awkwardly.

2014 Dean laughed sourly, "You don't even know yet and you're giving _me_ advice."

"What don't I know?"

"How painstakingly in love with that stupid angel you are! Just promise me, above anything, two things; don't let Sam go to Detroit, and don't fuck things up with Cas. I did both, and I can't live with either of them," other Dean got up and poured himself another drink then sat back down with the third glass full in his hand.

"Dude…"

"Believe me, I know, but none of it will matter soon," 2014 Dean drank half of his glass before he got back up and went over to the duffle bag that he had dropped on the table. From the bag he pulled a familiar gun; the Colt.

"How did you…?" Dean was stunned.

"Took me five years of tracking demons, but I finally found it," 2014 Dean stared at the gun as if it were an old friend, "I'm going to use it to kill the Devil, and then all of this will be over."

"All of what?" Dean asked but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

While the other Dean spoke to one of the men he recognized from the car earlier, Dean slipped out to find Cas; he had so many questions.

Dean found Castiel in his cabin laid out on the floor on at least twenty pillows with a bong next to his head, "Cas, are you a stoner?"

"Go away Dean," came the gravelly reply.

"Can we talk?" Dean tried, coming into Castiel's line of sight.

"I said-oh it's you, I thought it was other you," but Castiel didn't look thrilled to see this Dean either.

"He feels really guilty about whatever he did to you, he doesn't want to keep hurting you," Dean started, he felt like he needed to fix things between them.

"Mmm, yes, well, he keeps failing on that one. Seeing you, just reminds me of who he used to be; the righteous man that I fell for. Just goes to show how much someone can change in five years."

Castiel look defeated, and Dean didn't know how to fix it; this wasn't his mess, well not yet at least. Not ever if he could help it, he knew what his other self felt, he couldn't live with himself either if he hurt Cas that badly.

"Lay with me Dean, please?" desperation cracked Castiel's voice and Dean's heart cracked with it.

Dean laid next to Cas on the pillows and immediately Castiel laid his head on Dean's chest, arms holding him tight. Awkwardly, Dean wrapped his arms around the ex-angel and they laid there for a while in silence as Dean began to relax, it actually felt really nice to hold Castiel in his arms, he could get used to this.

Dean awoke some time later, Castiel snoring gently on his chest, he tried to determine what had woken him, and that's when he heard a voice at the door, "Cas?" it was his other self, "Cas, you here?" louder now.

The ex-angel stirred on Dean's chest and opened his eyes blinking blearily, "Did you say something?" he asked sleepily.

"No, but I believe the other me is looking for you."

Castiel lifted his head and blinked a few times as he sat up.

"Cas?" came the voice from the door again.

"Come in," Cas called out, his voice still rough with sleep.

Dean also sat up as his counterpart entered the cabin, "Oh…am I interrupting?" he asked seemingly effected by the scene in front of him.

"No, Dean and I were just taking a nap, but we're awake now. What do you need?" Castiel answered blandly.

Dean could see the emotion filling up in his eyes, "You…" and for a moment the single word hung in the air and Dean saw a spark of hope rise in Castiel, "I need you ready for the mission tonight."

Dean watched the spark die in Castiel as quickly as it had risen, "I'll be ready," he assured him, not meeting his husband's eyes.

"Good. You're coming too," he directed at Dean.

"Me? Why?" Dean asked, his face screwed up in confusion.

"Because I want you to see something, I want you to see why you should, why I should have, said 'yes' to Michael."

"Right, I'll be ready then," Dean replied, he was always ready for a hunt.

The other Dean turned his attention back to Castiel and his voice and features softened a little, "Cas…can we talk?"

"Sure," Castiel stumbled as he got up from the pillows and followed 2014 Dean into what Dean assumed was a bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Dean used his stealth skills to inch closer to the door; he had to know what they were saying.

"Dean, we've been over this, I don't blame you for what happened, I did it _for_ you, because I love you," Castiel's voice travelled through the thin walls.

"I can't help but carry guilt for it, I never wanted things to end up this way."

"You didn't have to push me away, you could still be the man that you are out there, the man I fell in love with, the man I _fell_ for. Now, you are the shell of that man, stuffed with someone harsh and cold that I don't recognise. I don't know if you are even capable of love anymore," Castiel's voice sounded wrecked.

Dean felt ice daggers in his heart, he promised himself that he would never let Castiel down like this. He knew now, he could admit it to himself that there was something real between him and Cas; it wasn't in his head, or just a fantasy he played out in the shower sometimes. As soon as he got back to his own time, he had two things on his 'to do' list; call Sam, and kiss his angel. He had promised other Dean after all.

Dean tuned back in to his counterpart speaking, "I'm such a fuck up Cas, how can you still love me? I don't deserve it."

"I will love you eternally, nothing will change that, it was one of the vows I made when I married you, or have you forgotten that too?"

"I could never forget that day; it was the happiest of my life. I didn't stop loving you Castiel, I just failed at the rest of my vows, I failed as a husband," there was frustration in 2014 Dean's voice, it mixed with the sadness and guilt and anger that was already there.

"Oh Dean," Castiel sounded miserable, "it's never too late to try."

The talking stopped and it took a moment for Dean to realise that the words had been replaced by kissing noises. Soon the noises became louder, not just kissing, but audible moans, the springs of a mattress being compressed and the light thunk of clothes being thrown to the floor.

Dean's brain told him that he should move away and give them privacy, but he didn't, he sat there and listened to every moan, every cry, every, "I'm so sorry," and every "I love you." He knew when Castiel climaxed, hearing his name like that from Castiel's mouth was so much hotter than it should've been.

"Please don't push me away again Dean," Castiel pleaded some time later, stirring Dean from his trance and making him think that he should probably move away from the door.

Hours later, Castiel and the other Dean emerged from the bedroom, both seemed a little less tense with each other, "I take it you two sorted out some stuff…"

2014 Dean laced in fingers in between Castiel's, "We're working on it."

Castiel smiled shyly and the other Dean seemed a little doey eyed, suddenly Dean could see the love there, underneath all the layers of crap they had stacked on top.

The time came for the mission, and Dean's heart broke as he realised that his counterpart was leading his friends, and Cas, into the eye of the storm, knowingly feeding them to a meat grinder so that he had a chance to ice the Devil. There was something wrong with this version of himself, something broken in him if he could do that, especially to Cas. He couldn't stand by and watch it happen.

Dean woke up in the grass, the son of a bitch had knocked him out again, and then he heard gunfire and jumped up, ignoring the headache. He raced around the back of the building in time to see Lucifer break his counterpart's neck, the colt lying on the ground next to him.

Having a conversation with Lucifer wasn't exactly what he expected, death he expected, torture he expected, but not conversation and a bedtime story. And then Lucifer was gone.

Zachariah appeared instead and suddenly Dean was back in his motel room with the angel himself, telling him, "Nah," he still didn't want to be Michael's body suit.

"Nah? You're telling me you haven't learned your lesson?" Zachariah was in obvious disbelief.

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach," Dean replied.

Zachariah was furious, "Well, I'll just have to teach it again…because I got you now, boy, and I'm never letting you-"

Dean felt the world shift and Zachariah and the motel room were gone, replaced by a road and Castiel, the Castiel he knew, looking just as ruggedly handsome as ever in his crumpled suit and backwards tie. Dean couldn't help but to grin adoringly at the angel, "That's pretty nice timing Cas."

"We had an appointment," Castiel smiled back.

Dean closed the gap and crushed their lips together, kissing the angel with overwhelming passion. Castiel seemed tense at first, but quickly found his footing and kissed Dean back with equal fervor. They stood there on the side of the road as they kissed and kissed, minutes ticked by and eventually they came up for air.

The hunter had never seen Castiel beam like that before, he wanted to see Cas that happy every day. Dean gave him a watery smile in return, "Don't ever change Cas."

The angel tilted his head in confusion, but the happiness never left his face. Dean kissed him on the cheek and then pulled his phone out. Promise number one was in the works, now for promise number two.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked, happiness made his voice an octave higher, who knew?

"Something I should have done in the first place," he hit 'call' and pressed the phone to his ear, "Sam? It's me…let's meet."


End file.
